


you really think you're in control?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh sweet Cissy,” Bella purrs, “you always were my favorite.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you really think you're in control?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> title from Crazy, specifically the [Melanie Martinez cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKcyhZPYOQU)

“Oh sweet Cissy,” Bella purrs, “you always were my favorite.” 

It's a line Narcissa has heard for years, ever since Andromeda was foolish enough to bring Ted home. The first time Bella said it, there was a sick twist in her gut, and it wasn't hard to see how she came to share her sister's bed years later. (Worse still, how she knew she'd return.)

The sex may have started last night, but it truly began when Andromeda left and Bella said, her voice strangely flat, “It's just us.” 

All she could think to say was, “We'll be okay.”

And Bella's eyes flashed, making her stomach turn again, “We'll be better.”


End file.
